


under the same sky

by wonderstruckxxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gang AU, Gen, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckxxx/pseuds/wonderstruckxxx
Summary: hoseok's life changes in the blink of an eye, and one of his only wishes is to meet kihyun again





	under the same sky

Some years ago, under a clear blue sky, laying down on the grass of an open field that overlooked the Han River, their 15 year old selves had made a pact. They promised each other that no matter what happened, they would stick together. No matter what, they agreed, pinky promised to it. It was for nothing big, he was moving away and Kihyun understood. His mother had told him in haste that they were leaving in a few days for his grandparents’ house in Gwangju. He didn’t ask why, they moved a lot for some reason, but he only ever trusted his mother and her decisions. That promise made on a random trip to eat convenience store ramyeon at by the Han River, Hoseok believed in it. Of course, he would. Kihyun was his best friend, his only friend.

Kihyun was the younger, smaller boy, who unexpectedly but aggressively stood up for him when other kids made fun of him for being held back a year, calling him dumb and stupid when he was only forced to repeat a year because of having to miss a month in school when they were trying to find a new place, who decided to always sit with him at lunch, basically bringing lunch for two to share with him. Kihyun was special, in more ways than he could express. Kihyun seemed soft, but he was anything but. He was the toughest person Hoseok knew, always standing his ground no matter what. He willingly shared everything with Hoseok, even though it was apparent that they were at two ends of the spectrum. He didn’t treat Hoseok any less. The him then held onto Kihyun for many reasons, but to put it simply, aside from his mother, Kihyun was the only person who made him feel warm, loved.

Then, he believed in that promise of friendship because it was one of the only things he could hold onto when huge men dressed in black barged into their apartment, dragging him away from his mother, their cries filling the room, the hall, the entire complex. No one could do anything about it, before anyone could react, it was too late. The men worked quickly, carried him like he was dead weight, placed him in a black van, had his hands and ankles tied. That very day, in a room that was only beyond his imagination, surrounded by things he believes he can never afford, he meets his father. The irony of his greatest dream turning out to be his greatest nightmare. When his father, face void of any emotion, voice sharp and clear, laid out everything on the table, told him what his mother had carefully kept away from him for years, he holds the tears in, replaying in his mind the image of Kihyun helping his mother cook dinner, their laughs, their smiles.

That day, everything he has and loves was taken away from him. In the succeeding years, he simply learned and learned. He was sent off to China and Japan where he learned various form of martial arts, to Singapore to study business and to create contacts with investors, to the U.S. to find the best weapons they couldn’t find in Asia. His father was shaping him into someone he didn’t want to be, but there was no way out of it. With this business, this network, this lifestyle, he knew what his father was capable of, and there was no way he’d let anyone else be put in a situation that he could prevent by simply cooperating.

And at nineteen, he knew everything his father knew, maybe even more. He could do what he could, maybe even better. He knew how their operations worked, knew every official that his father worked with and is favored by them, saying that his father’s ‘business’ would be in good hands. His father’s men respected him, because he had proven that he was their best in man-to-man combat, had successfully beaten every single one of them. But one thing they couldn’t engrave in him was the most important mindset needed for this lifestyle. Sure, by then he was arguably the second best shooter of all his father’s men, sometimes even besting their number one sniper, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t, and refused to shoot anyone down. His father had dismissed that weakness easily, saying that he would learn it through time, because at some point, he’s going to have to learn to pull the trigger to save himself.

It’s been years by then, since he’s even heard his mother’s nagging and Kihyun’s laugh. He wanted to try contacting them somehow, but he knew he shouldn’t be selfish. He was under the strict order to never contact anyone, and he’d rather not risk it. He misses his mother, Kihyun, awfully so. He wonders how things could've been if he had never been taken away. He wonders if Kihyun still thinks of him, if Kihyun even remembers him. Does Kihyun even know what happened to him? Did his mother tell Kihyun? Or does Kihyun think he was an asshole for not contacting him when he had promised to call as soon as he settled in with his mom. He thinks about it a lot, it keeps him up at night, causes nightmares if ever he falls asleep. He thinks about Kihyun a lot. He thinks about what he felt then, that maybe he loved Kihyun more than a friend, maybe he didn't. But the thing was, he'll never get to confirm it, maybe one day, but it would probably be too late.

A year later, his father falls sick, and everything is suddenly too real, too much, too crazy. Because he wasn’t supposed to take over until he was 25, which was then 5 year away. But his father was dying, and there were available procedures for his illness, but his father's body refused all the treatments, until there was nothing left they could do.

So at twenty, Hoseok became the leader of arguably the biggest mafia in the entire Seoul City.

And at twenty five, he meets Kihyun again, face to face, the dark cloudy sky above them, guns pointed at each other.

“Hyung?”

**Author's Note:**

> second box for kiho bingo!!! 
> 
> this one's super short, but i really liked writing this ;n;


End file.
